French Kiss
by Aya3
Summary: An exchange student is arriving at France, and Tifa gets the privilege to show him around, maybe even capture his heart. But instead, he falls in love with her sister and she is utterly heart-broken, refusing to tell him what her relation is to the girl h


Disclaimer :: Yep…not mine…of course it isn't

Disclaimer :: Yep…not mine…of course it isn't!

No notes really…wait! Take that back…

-Uh…characters are placed in present time! Yay!

-Wanna know where? France! God, I love that place…

-As much as I'm not THAT interested in writing Cleris stories, I just like trying different couples…Cleris' don't bug me so what the hell…

-***Guess what…Tifa Gainsborough actually has a nice ring to it! …Someone shoot me…not that Aeris' last name isn't nice…I just didn't expect that to come out of my mouth, that's all!*** 

-As much as this is a Cleris story, Tifa still remains the main character…don't ask me how that turns out…it just did! 

-Did I mention that the characters who do live in FRANCE, don't have the accent? Guess not…well, they don't. Don't ask me why!

-Chapter fic~!! Chapter, chapter, chapter fic!!! I have these things for chapter fics…so sue.

-Uh..enjoy?

Oh wait! Couples :: please don't shoot me…

Cloud/Aeris

Zack/Tifa ßfairly odd, but I do use the oddest couples…if you read my projects (stories) I'm working on in my profile, you'll see why. ~.~ I feel stupid. Besides, this is MY story so don't you go and diss it! 

French Kiss

Tifa Gainsborough sat outside of the school on a bench where she thought was the most quiet. She held a book in her hands; a book about…romance. Yes, she was a sucker for those types of books but they made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. But the peacefulness ended when the principal walked up to her. Closing her book, she stood up and waited for to be talked to.

"Ah, Tifa, just the young lady I was looking for."

Tifa held a smile. It wasn't that she didn't respect her superiors…it's just that…she **hated** it when people interrupted her while she was reading a book. '_And it was getting to the good part too! _She pouted inwardly.'

"As you know, we're having an exchange student."

She clasped her hands together in eagerness. "Really? And I get to show her around?"

"Absolutely. That's why I came to you." She smiled gratefully at the girl and turned on her heels, stopping about midway towards the school building. "And it's a 'he', not a 'she'."

Tifa's eyes widened. She was utterly happy…not only was she able to show an exchange student around but the person she was going to tour with was a boy! Maybe she'll get her luck…or maybe not. She wasn't, after all, the type to get a boyfriend…She opened her book once more and continued reading the story, which happened to be taking place in France too…of course, it was fiction.

'_She was sitting there at the fountain, hoping that her ex-lover would be there. But no, she had waited but was merely turned down. She was set up and she felt something hard tear at her heart. After months of longing and despair, she was able to see her lover again, but no. All he did was walk by her, arms around another woman. Oh, how she longed to cry her eyes out but she was in public scenery. Instead, she looked down at the crystalline water, the silver fishes darting through. An isolated tear ran down her cheek, but before it could fall into the watery depths below, the gentle wind caressed her face and took that lone tear away with it.'_

_ _

Tifa felt her heart wrench. She was emotional, and she knew it. But to hell with it all…she loved the darned book. She loved books in general, whether they be dramatic, romance, which she loved so very much, horror, and any kind, you just name it. Her eyes turned to diamonds, as she was excited to know what happened next. 

_'Janelle stood up and walked down the stony paths of France, back to her house. She was lonely and anyone who passed her by could see it plainly. When she arrived at the gates of her house, she examined it. It was a beautiful, white Victorian house that had been passed down generation to generation. There was a lush garden out at the back and pretty trees, newly bloomed, at the front. White curtains peeked out behind the clear windows and the polished, front door, with its brass knob, almost beckoned her to come in immediately. She felt a bit happier, knowing that at least she had something to go to, instead of Jay, who constantly ignored her, her ex-lover that stood her up. A mix of anger and sorrow found its way to her heart…and she just couldn't push the feeling away, even if she wanted to.'_

_ _

Tifa found herself being interrupted again as her sister and the friends they shared arrived. She closed the book immediately and shoved it in her backpack. She wasn't ashamed…okay, maybe she was. She told every one of them she would never stoop down to the point where she'd read sappy stories like she was earlier…oh how wrong she was. She could see them all; Aeris, Vincent, Yuffie, Reno, and Zack. There were more…she just didn't know where they were. Oh what good of a friend was she?

She actually envied them all. Aeris, the most beautiful of the bunch. No, she didn't feel badly about herself. She just liked the way her sister looked. Aeris was more of the type who cared about her features…**some **of the times, she wished she was like that, mostly…not. She had an ex-boyfriend whom she got over rather quickly and she seemed to be having a blast as a single girl. Vincent, too, had an ex-girlfriend. Her name was Lucrecia and she was also very pretty. Lucrecia was almost a second sister to her. But Vincent also seemed to be enjoying his life at the moment. Yuffie and Reno, the two who had a love/hate relationship. It was quite cute actually…and she envied them to the point where she could break at any moment. Zack…dear, dear Zack. He was pretty much the womanizer of the gang. He was downright gorgeous and he attracted any girl that crossed his path, whether they be rich, poor, or average. He was good. 

All of these people were people she envied. Either they had a special quality to them or they've had or do have a boyfriend (girlfriend). It irritated her so that she was "left out". Obviously she wasn't because they had tried a million times to set her up with some stranger, who were cute, but she wasn't interested in them at all!

"Hey, Sis!" Aeris cried out and hugged her. "I saw the guy you're supposed to show around today! He's such a hottie! Gosh, I wish I were you!"

_'And vice versa.' _Tifa thought.

Zack hugged her from behind. "Yeah. C'mon, Tifa baby, let's show that boy what you're made of." He growled in her ear and she flinched a little. _'God! What a pervert! But still…he's cute…'_

_ _

"Aw, you know you love me." He grinned and punched her playfully on the arm. Yuffie made a face. "You know you're not supposed to hit a girl! It's uncanny…and it's very unheard of! Hmph! Sometimes, Zack, you make such an ass out of yourself, it bothers me why you aren't one."

He stuck his backside out to her. "Oh go suck on it."

Reno's eyes gleamed, but not glaring. He also had the tendency to make fun of his girlfriend. "Watch what you're sayin' Zack…no funny talk 'round my girl."

"That's right!" Yuffie countered. "No funny talk around his girl…which happens to be me!"

Reno smirked. "Only I have that privilege."

"RENO!!!" Yuffie chased after him, the both of them out on their playful ways.

"Well? He's waiting in the office…you better go get him before I do!" Aeris said, playfully.

"Alright, alright! I just didn't expect it to be now." She sighed and walked inside the building. There, inside the office, was the cutest boy that she found…ever! But she held the urge to hug him…she wasn't like that. She was polite, mature, and she had to endure so much emotional pain. Never had she once had a boyfriend to comfort her like most girls at her school already had. That or they had gone steady with someone at **least** once.

"Hi there," Tifa smiled. "I'm Tifa Gainsborough. And you are…?"

"Cloud Strife." He replied, smiling back at her.

"Well, I'll be your guide through the rest of your vacation…or at least until you get comfortable. If I get too annoying, tell me." 

He laughed. "Sure."

~

"And this would be the cafeteria." Tifa said. "Well…that's the end of our tour. That table over there," Tifa pointed at one at the corner. "Is where I sit."

She stole a glance of Cloud, whom was practically mesmerized at one of the members at her table. She sighed inwardly in distress. _'No point in telling him who she is and what my relation is to her…' _"You wanna sit with us?"

He was shaken from his clouded mind and he quickly agreed. They walked up to the table and Tifa quickly introduced her friends to Cloud Strife. Yuffie nudged Aeris at her side.

"Say, he's cuter than Reno don't'cha think?" Yuffie grinned.

"HEY!! I'd better shut your good-for-nothing mouth because once I'm finished with you, you won't be able to utter a single word from that darned mouth of yours!" Reno threatened, obviously it didn't work, but still waving his fist in Yuffie's face. Tifa queried herself upon their relationship. Although they taunted each other and practically **threatened** each other, they still loved the other…how could it possibly work??

Tifa sacrificed her seat, which was usually next to Aeris, for Cloud. She sat on the opposite side and watched them, both getting along quite nicely. Zack leaned over. 

"Hey baby face…gimme a lil lovin' will ya?" He winked at Aeris, who just suddenly slammed a book in his face. Zack fell off the table, which caused the whole group to laugh.

_'We're probably the oddest of friends…I guess we even out the odds.' _Tifa thought and quickly resumed to the conversation they were all in.

Author's Notes :: Weird…actually, all my stories are weird. They all have a weirdness to it that I can't explain. But anyway, yeah, this is a chapter fic, so it's going to be hard to keep up with my two other stories…~.~ I haven't been able to post up one, one-shot. Boy, am I pathetic, don't you think so? (No! Don't answer that!) Plus, if you're looking for the waffy part between characters…probably never gonna happen for Reno and Yuffie because right now, I LOVE their love/hate relationship…they seem to have more character. Besides, all those anti-reffies keep complaining how us, REFFIES, are butchering their character. WELL, **IF** they were together (through some unknown source), this is how I'd picture their relationship to be like. So don't you go whining to me and ripping my head off about how I'm totally wrong. Well, I hate to burst your bubble but you can just stick a sword up your ass because I'm NOT, I repeat, I'm **NOT** going to bother with you annoying anti-reffies. Flame me, go ahead. I'll have my friend flame you back, and she's pretty good at it ~.~ She's got a short temper so just you know! ^.~ I'll be waiting! Oh, R & R!

Cloud: Jeez, woman! I sound like a jock.

Aya: Another muse! #1 Muse = Tasuki-kun. #2 Muse = Taka-kun #3 Muse = Cloud-kun!

Cloud: -.-;; 

Aya: I'm their koibito! Aren't you glad, Cloud-kun?

Cloud: Ureshii…*flops on the ground*

Aya: Fine…you ungrateful…! Ugh…you make me sick…you're not my muse anymore

Cloud: Aiiieeee!! Gomen ne, Aya-san! 

Aya: Okie ^_^


End file.
